Wireless networks have been used by more people or machines, and more services are carried on the wireless networks. Various services such as a call, a conference call, an emergency call, and a public warning in the wireless networks have respective clear service assurance requirements.
Due to limited radio resources, if a relatively large quantity of services need to be simultaneously processed, access, resource scheduling, and the like need to be controlled based on a QoS rule and a priority of each service. For example, when a user A is in a call, a user B starts downloading a file. Due to limited radio resources, if the download service of the user B preempts a radio resource of the call service of the user A, user experience is extremely terrible. Therefore, a priority higher than that of the download service needs to be set for the call service, to preferentially ensure radio resource scheduling of the call service when radio resources are insufficient.
Specifically, a QoS architecture may be shown in FIG. 1. A terminal may establish one or more PDU (packet data unit) sessions with a 5G core network, and a RAN (radio access network)/AN (access network) establishes one or more data radio bearers (DRB) for each PDU session. One DRB includes one or more QoS flows, and each QoS flow is corresponding to one or more packet filters (packet filter). For example, if a QoS flow 1 is corresponding to a packet filter 1 and a packet filter 2, only a data packet that can pass through the packet filter 1 or the packet filter 2 can be transmitted by using the QoS flow 1. In addition, one QoS flow is corresponding to one group of QoS parameters, and same QoS processing is performed on data packets transmitted by using a same QoS flow.
Different services are corresponding to different SDFs (service data flow), and one SDF may be corresponding to one or more packet filters or one application detection filter. For example, if a service 1 is corresponding to an SDF 1, and the SDF 1 is corresponding to a packet filter 3 and a packet filter 4, a data packet belonging to the service 1 can pass through the packet filter 3 or the packet filter 4.
Mapping rules are different when QoS control is performed on an uplink/downlink data packet on a terminal side and a network side, to be specific, when the uplink/downlink data packet is mapped to a QoS flow. Therefore, in some particular cases, the uplink/downlink data packet may be mapped to different QoS flows on the terminal side and the network side, causing a packet loss.